1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device and a recording method.
2. Related Art
There is a known image recording device in which ink discharged from a head onto a medium on a platen is dried by heating of the medium (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-246908).